Estrelle Lacroix
she's inactive. she'll return: idk. please excuse whatever. {{Nat Character Page V3|font = KH-Blackline-Script Medium|top color = #551B8C|bottom color = #6A5ACD|character name = Estrelle Lacroix|main title = sugar, we're going down|border color = #551B8C|font color = #FFFFFF|file = Estrelle2.jpg|file size = 300x300px|quote = we must never confuse elegance with snobbery|personality = Estrelle is a stylish, classy person, never rude or churlish. She cares much about others, always willing to make them feel proud of themselves. Most of the time she’s perceived as shallow, but she has a heart of gold. What she can’t stand is when someone is being overlooked. Estrelle believes that everyone should be treated as equal, not only demigods- mortals, nymphs etc. too. She dislikes satyrs though because of the one she met during her past. She’d do almost everything to make this dream of hers come true.|history = Claude Lacroix lived in Marseille, France. He was an astronomer, but his hobby was astrology. He read lots of books about it and went to many astrologists to know his fate. One of them, Angeline, was really Asteria in disguise. When they met for the first time, each of them felt that the other understands them like nobody else does. They quickly fell in love and stayed together for almost half a year until Angeline left, breaking Claude’s heart. Five months after he found a baby girl on his doorstep, along with a pair of earrings. He was a little surprised, but took the earrings with him believing it’s Angeline’s last gift for their daughter, whom he named Estrelle. Estrelle’s early childhood was happy and carefree. She lived with her father in Marseille and had some friends. She was an average student and a little dyslectic, but still she managed to get satisfying grades and even win a few art competitions. In her free time, she enjoyed fashion design and sewing as it made her feel relaxed. But everything changed when she was 12. Her father died in a car accident and Estrelle was adopted by their neighbors, Jacques and Blanche. But the new parents weren’t good to her. She was neglected, and if complained about it, even beaten by her new alcoholic mother. She sneaked out of their house as often as she could. She didn't know that their scent kept monsters away from her, probably saving her life. One day, when she was 14, two telekhines attacked her while she was walking by the seaside. She tried to dodge their strikes, and fell to the ground, accidentally rubbing one of her earrings, which were the ones Claude found with her. The earrings suddenly changed into a bow and a quiver full of arrows. As she took archery lessons as a child, she managed to shoot the monsters. That caused her to believe she’s “weird” and “different”. Estrelle lived with her foster parents for about three years until she couldn’t stand them anymore. She took some money, food and personal belongings and ran away. Blanche and Jacques weren’t really touched by it, as they never loved Estrelle. The 15-year old-girl lived alone in a tent in the countryside for a month. Then a satyr met her. He told her about who she was and invited her to Camp Half-blood. But Estrelle thought that if her mother was a titaness, she could help her in her difficult life. That’s why she refused to go to camp. The satyr insisted, but three members of the Broken Covenant, on their way back from a mission, interrupted. They fought the satyr and made him escape, wounded. One of them asked Estrelle to come with them and told her about what awaited her there. She agreed, feeling that the gods can do no good.|full name = Estrelle Reine Lacroix|pronunciation = tba|titles = daughter of Asteria Civitas Popularis member|birthday = April 11th|age = 15|model = None|username = Dirael|show = Dira|gender = Female|sexuality = Straight|relationship status = Single, looking|birth place = Marseille, France|race = Demititan|ethnicity = Caucasian|languages = French, English|hair color = Purple (dyed), black (natural)|hair style = Long, various hairstyles|eye color = Purple (lens)|tattoos = None|marks = The hair is distinguishing enough.|scars = One, on her hand, from a broken bottle|hand dominance = Right|shoe size = 37.5|everyday dress = Often purple, trendy clothes, likes tunics|height = 1.64 m|weight = A lady never tells|animal = Cat|band = Various|book = "Looking for Alaska" by John Green |color = Purple|drink = Cappuccino|excuse = Various|flower = Iris|food = French toast, chocolate croissants|holiday = Skiing in the Alps|gallery = tba|movie = Sabrina (1954 version)|music genre = Pop, jazz, classical|number = 2|quote 2 = tba|season = tba|song = tba|word = tba|medical issues = tba|mental stability = tba|fighting style = tba|weapons = tba|skills = tba|strengths = tba|weaknesses = tba|dream date = tba|biggest wish = tba|fear = tba|phobias = tba|pet peeve = tba|one word = tba|mother = tba|father = tba|sister = tba|brother = tba|best friend = tba|first love = tba|first impression = tba|closest = tba|pets = tba|powers =